


秘密（完结）

by ailuosha



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailuosha/pseuds/ailuosha
Summary: 现实向AU✨暗恋向 师爷单箭头✨温柔师爷x直男东哥





	秘密（完结）

**Author's Note:**

> 现实向AU  
> ✨暗恋向 师爷单箭头   
> ✨温柔师爷x直男东哥

谢金三十七岁生日  
德云社的师兄弟们齐心给师爷准备了个生日派对，蛋糕礼物一应俱全  
唯独不见谢金的搭档，李鹤东  
直到快过零点，李鹤东才突然出现在门口，大家不由分说将他拉到谢金身边，催促着他递上自己的祝福  
李鹤东因为迟到有些尴尬的挠挠头，抬眼看谢金，半晌才从喉咙里挤出一句  
“爷儿们，生日快乐”  
谢金莞尔一笑，只说  
“你来便好”  
很快整场生日宴也在大家齐唱的生日歌中结束了  
晚间送别了师兄弟，客厅里只剩谢金和李鹤东，李鹤东犹豫了一会将自己准备的礼物从身后拿了出来，却迟迟没递给谢金  
“给我的？”谢金看着李鹤东紧紧攥着那个包装精美的盒子，笑着问他  
李鹤东心里想，明知故问  
“你确定吗，后天还有演出..”李鹤东皱着眉头抬眼看着谢金，直到今天他也不明白谢金抽什么风，这么特殊的日子提这样的要求  
“确定”谢金伸手接过礼物，回答的十分坚定  
好不容易下的决心，便疯这一场，不留遗憾  
明天就是谢金生日了，李鹤东有些苦恼到底给自己这位搭档准备什么礼物，两人合作的时间也不短了，他是打心底里挺喜欢这个师爷的  
李鹤东问了一圈人，给的答案千奇百怪，直到周九良截住了，得知李鹤东的来意，周九良无奈的摇了摇头  
“东哥，师爷想要的你给不了”  
李鹤东一头雾水，想追问周九良，人早早就没了影子，没招，李鹤东直接去找的谢金，想着他看上什么了自己便买给他就好  
“九良那小子说，你想要的我给不了，爷们儿，你生日想要什么，我能给的都给”李鹤东一副势在必得的样子，无非就是什么古玩字画之类的，师爷长一岁他也舍得出出血  
谢金听完，眼神暗了下来，若他想要李鹤东的心，也能给吗，怕是连问都会吓到他，随即苦笑道  
“他说的是实话，你别费心了”谢金转头要走，李鹤东彻底懵了，一天之内两个人跟他弄这个，话中有话藏着掖着，李鹤东有些不服气，拦着谢金非要知道答案  
谢金看着拗不过他，再不给个答案估计能被楔死，便推了推眼镜问到  
“你真想知道？”  
李鹤东点点头，那双大眼睛充满了期待，谢金被他这幅认真的模样逗笑了，李鹤东总是卖萌而不自知，唉，跟自己在一起后他是越来越奶，估计快提不起刀了  
但终归要结束的，再拖下去，最终伤人伤己，谢金叹了口气，半开玩笑半认真的回道  
“那你陪我醉一场吧，就当是送我最好的礼物了”  
话音未落，果然看到满脸震惊的李鹤东石化在原地，毕竟在李鹤东的认知里，谢金可是不烟不酒的稀有青年  
李鹤东和谢金搭档这两年，谢金是真的滴酒不沾，今天是吃错了什么药，提了这样的要求  
再三确认之后，李鹤东无奈接受了这个事实，算了，自家的角儿，自己宠着呗  
为了这个特殊的礼物，李鹤东是东挑西选，既不能选度数太高又得符合谢金的风格，差点误了时间  
谢金接了礼物却并没有拆开，而是小心翼翼收到自己的书柜里，放置妥当  
李鹤东疑惑刚想开口问他，只见他从冰箱里拿出几瓶高浓度白酒和几扎啤酒放到李鹤东面前，李鹤东眼珠子都要瞪出来了，师爷今天玩这么大的吗  
“喝这个”  
李鹤东送他的，他是舍不得拆的  
只能自己提前准备好了  
既然他的情愫由酒而起，便终结在酒中  
李鹤东的酒量惊人，谢金很早就见识过了，那时谢金刚和合作多年的老伙伴裂穴，郭老师见他一直单着，便牵了线，将李鹤东许给他，这个人谢金没合作过，倒是见过几面，两人也只是礼貌性的打过招呼，谢金对李鹤东的印象仅仅是这人年纪轻轻却沉稳，长得是真俊，就是脸上那条明显的疤，有点可惜了，据说年轻时混社会脾气暴躁，是个普通人见着都得绕道走的主儿，两人商演还没一场，就跟着东奔西走的参加各种应酬，酒席上谢金手足无措，他向来不擅长应付这些，长久以来也只是潜心专研自己的业务，鲜少参与，偷瞄了一眼身边的新搭档李鹤东，到是镇定自若，旁若无人的夹着菜，吃得正香，有人提出让谢金敬酒，一时酒桌的人集体起哄，都是等着这位书生气的谢家少爷出洋相，像他这样出身世家的公子，不谙世事，性格又温柔随和，百般推辞也抵不住这群人劝酒的架势，没有两句话眼前的酒杯便倒满了，谢金深知不好拒绝，无奈举杯站起，已经做好硬着头皮喝下去的准备  
一旁目睹了全程的李鹤东突然起身接过谢金手中的酒杯，在众人面前一饮而尽，亮了干净的杯底，连谢金在内的所有人都愣在原地，不明所以  
李鹤东缓缓开口  
“各位别为难谢爷了，我俩新搭的伙，我代他敬各位，如果谁想来，我奉陪到底，一醉方休”李鹤东虽然是笑着说的，言语中也没有让步的意思  
虽然没见到谢金出洋相心有不甘，但李鹤东发话，又站出来为谢金挡酒，便没有人敢说个不字，都知趣的闭了嘴  
后来谢金眼睁睁的看着李鹤东一杯接一杯饮下本该属于自己的酒，直到一桌子的人喝到七荤八素，连连摆手才结束了这场酒宴，临了李鹤东一个个安排好人给送上车，回头靠在门边，从裤兜摸出一根烟，点燃，狠狠吸了一口，动作一气呵成  
谢金望着他有些失神，烟雾缭绕，李鹤东脸颊通红，因皮肤燥热而解开的领口露出大片洇着水珠的皮肤，目光因大量酒精变得有些涣散，氤氲着水汽，像是刚哭过，水汪汪的  
这人怎么生的这般好看，谢金想  
尼古丁的作用使李鹤东头脑稍稍清醒了，一个人承担了两人的酒量，就是他混迹社会这么久也有点超过了  
还好，那帮孙子倒底是撑不住了  
强打着精神趁着自己还清醒，诺大房间里还有这位谢少爷没安排呢，这位新搭档他以前也听过，见过几次只觉得从内到外透着一股文雅的劲，出身相声世家，饱读诗书，含着金钥匙出生没受过什么苦的主，降生就比自己大两辈儿，今儿个细看真是与自己这种社会底层出身的不一样  
他也不明白为什么师傅把他俩安排在一起，当初他也好奇问过，师傅也只打趣说，谢爷年纪大会疼人儿，这不给他找个好归宿  
李鹤东抬眼看谢金，发现那人直勾勾盯着自己看，似乎是定住了，以为是看自己脸上那道疤，便忍不住开口  
“爷们儿，咱们以后有的是机会看，先回去”  
谢金发觉自己失态，尴尬地笑了笑，直到上了车李鹤东才彻底放松下来，这种应酬他经历了太多，从强拉着被硬灌到吐满身，宿醉头痛，喝到吐血送医，到现在喝倒一片还能大摇大摆走出门，李鹤东自己都不清楚怎么挺过来的，渐渐的酒精成了他戒不掉的毒，也成了他贫瘠精神生活里的支撑  
他知道这个过程有多难熬，所以看到谢金被强迫敬酒，脸上的无奈和尴尬，一瞬间仿佛看到了以前的自己，他才决定要帮这位师爷一把  
车开的很慢，李鹤东随手开了窗，微凉的风渐渐散去他皮肤的热度，舒服的有些犯困  
“谢谢”耳边传来谢金的道谢，那声音跟他主人一样，温和如一缕春风  
“没什么，我们是搭档”李鹤并没有回头，继续望着窗外  
“你没事吧”想到李鹤东方才饮下大量的酒，谢金不免担心起他的身体  
“习惯了”  
三个字，李鹤东说的如此轻松  
谢金突然回想到那些关于李鹤东的流言蜚语，还有郭老师拍着他的肩认真地说，鹤东那孩子就托付给你了，他这一生太苦了，交给你我放心  
不过二十九岁的李鹤东，承受了太多  
谢金的心，突然很疼  
深夜，谢金躺在床上，闭上眼脑海都是李鹤东的模样，他的眼，他的唇，他的笑，他抽烟的样子，挥之不去  
谢金做了一个很奇妙的梦  
李鹤东氤着水雾的眼睛，抿着要渗出血的唇，那张英气的脸沾满了黏稠白浊的液体，连那道疤都显得色情无比，那双手紧紧抓着床单，身体因律动的频率增加而不断扭动，裸露在外的肌肤布满充斥情欲的吻痕，像是被标记了一般，仿佛听见身下人用那沙哑的嗓音轻声说  
“谢爷，操我”  
谢金从梦中惊醒，发现胯下一片潮湿  
他对一个男人动了心  
有人形容谢金和李鹤东相处模式，老房子着火，一发而不可收  
他和李鹤东仅仅合作了两年，却不逊色于孟鹤堂和周九良十年的默契，就像是命中注定的一对  
相处下来，谢金对李鹤东的感情越发的深，李鹤东是半路出家说的相声，基本功没有谢金扎实，谢金到借着这个引子教李鹤东多跟他接触，有时候台上为了增加效果，还可以趁机多点肢体接触，每每看到李鹤东因为自己的调戏红了耳根，谢金的心都会漏停一拍  
谢金不断告诫自己，他与李鹤东只能止步于此，万万不能越了界，但那人注定就是他命中一劫，躲不掉逃不了  
外出商演，他和李鹤东被安排在同一个房间，又恰巧没了单人床便将就着挤一张狭小的双人床  
李鹤东哪里知道谢金的心思，洗完澡还未等身上的水珠擦干便钻进了被窝，凌乱潮湿的头发贴在额头，隔着被子只露出半张脸，那双明亮的大眼睛眨啊眨，奶乖奶乖的，一旁的谢金被撩的心痒，两人挤在同一张床，盖着一床被子，况且李鹤东周身只穿一条短裤，裸露在外的皮肤紧贴着自己的衣服，谢金有些庆幸自己穿着睡衣，李鹤东无法感受到自己因他而变得炙热的皮肤  
谢金拿着明天的台本，假装练习，强装镇定，李鹤东凑了过来，两人距离之近连李鹤东的呼吸声都听的清清楚楚，虽然在台上谢金常常玩话筒梗，对脸相声，但一直是谢金主动，这次难得李鹤东主动靠了过来  
谢金的心脏开始不受控制的狂跳，为了不让李鹤东发现自己的异样，谢金往床沿挪了挪  
李鹤东见状，以为谢金怕他睡的空间小，喊了几声爷们儿过来，谢金表示让李鹤东先睡，也没有过来的意思，李鹤东便直接上手去拉谢金，谢金一个闪躲，好死不死的李鹤东的手掌落在了敏感部位  
那里早因李鹤东而硬的发烫  
李鹤东猛的抽回手，有些尴尬的看着谢金，屋内顿时一片寂静，谢金正犹豫着怎么去编理由，李鹤东突然开口  
“爷们儿，我...我转过去，你自己处理下”平时骂人都带着气势的主，此时说话都磕巴  
谢金心里苦笑，这罪魁祸首还不好意思了，低头看看自己两腿见明显的小帐篷，对不住了兄弟，心上人就在身边，却还是还得靠自己  
那边谢金无奈的自慰，这边李鹤东红着耳根装睡，谢金台上为了舞台效果也学过毛片里的浪叫，骚气十足，李鹤东总能怼回去  
但真刀实枪的来了，李鹤东发现自己根本就扛不住，谢金私下里的形象完全诠释了什么叫世家公子，有种温和如玉又苏到骨子里的魅力，而认真的谢金严肃得连李鹤东在他身边都感到有种无形的压迫感，此时压抑着声音的隐忍模样意外的性感  
谢金简单撸动了几下，发现根本没有射精的迹象，干脆闭眼想着李鹤东淫乱的模样，手上的速度愈发的快了起来，虽然谢金有意压抑着自己的声音，但多多少少渗漏出来飘进李鹤东的耳朵，谢金用余光扫了一眼，枕边人侧着身子，脸涨的通红，顿时觉得下体又硬了几分  
“东哥，你睡了没”谢金贴了过来，温热的气息吹在李鹤东的脖颈，苏苏麻麻，痒痒的  
刚才听了半天活春宫，李鹤东脸红的跟腰滴出血似的，他倒不是未经人事的毛头小子，但那可是他熟悉得不能再熟悉的，所有人都以为是性冷淡的禁欲系谢爷，太超过了，哪里还睡得着  
见李鹤东虽然不言语，身子却因为自己的靠近紧张的抖了几下，谢金突然很想捉弄他一下  
“东哥，我这没解决啊，帮个忙”谢金故意摆出一副委屈巴巴的样子，伸手覆上李鹤东光裸的背部，如同他梦中想的一样，细腻而温暖，还未等李鹤东反应便环抱住他，坚硬炙热的下体紧贴在李鹤东臀缝之间，有意无意的顶了顶，谢金下巴抵在李鹤东的脖颈，觉得喉咙发干，掩饰不住的情欲散发开来  
“东哥，要不你发发善心，牺牲下自己让你师爷爽一下”  
李鹤东被谢金突入其来的拥抱弄得一惊，想挣扎却被死死锁在谢金的怀中，比起两人初合作时，李鹤东圆润了不少，分明的棱角如同他的脾气一般渐渐被谢金磨平，谢金有些窃喜，刀架脖子不低头的社会东硬生生被自己盘成了奶东，自己这些年坚持健身，加上身高优势，等着就是这一天  
李鹤东被顶的全身一僵，心想师爷今天是要疯，玩过火也不怕被自己楔死，反抗无效，只得放狠话警告  
“师爷，你再不松开，我今天就让你“爽”到后悔”  
谢金听闻，缓缓松开了手，点到为止，李鹤东的脾气他清楚，说到做到，言出必行的主，再闹下去他俩明天都不用上台了，谢金哄着李鹤东睡了，冲了个凉水澡才硬把这股邪火压了下去  
谢金知道，也就是自己，李鹤东才没有动手，换个人早被东哥当场弄死了  
虽然台上两人找梗，抖包袱开玩笑互称男朋友，李鹤东也没拒绝，但台下这位可是实打实的钢铁直男  
李鹤东有多反感同性刻意的接触，谢金再清楚不过  
谢金曾以玩笑的口吻试探性的问李鹤东，如果有同性对他示好他怎么办，李鹤东有些惊愕，叼着的烟也跟着抖了抖，随后指了指自己脸上那条可怖的疤痕，笑道  
“别人怎样我不管，但落自己身上我是真受不了，师爷，你知道我这脸上的疤怎么来的吗，当初我还在社会上混的时候，在夜总会，有个帮派的头子说要包养我，还对我动手动脚，我也没惯他直接抄椅子给他锤那了，那孙子狗腿多出阴招，这个，就是偷袭我一刀子，没躲开给留的”李鹤东说的轻松，末了还咧嘴笑着“在医院缝了几针，但是我高兴，我他妈打赢就行了，再说有了这疤那些个兔爷儿也不敢凑上来，少些恶心的事”  
谢金怔住了，“恶心的事”这四个字深深刺痛了自己，硬生生把准备告白的话咽了下去，也是从那一刻开始，谢金决定将自己的心意全部埋在心底，让他强迫李鹤东去争个恋人的身份，冒着失去李鹤东的风险，不如让这个秘密至死烂到心里，他还能以朋友的身份陪在李鹤东身边  
连着几杯白酒下肚，李鹤东有些头晕目眩，说话舌头都开始打结，从开始到现在一直都是他在喝白的，再看自家的搭档，什么时候这么能喝了，当初闻着啤酒味都皱眉头的人，现在连干了三瓶也没上头，一丝醉意也没有  
“爷们儿，没看出来，可以啊”李鹤东咧嘴笑起来，早知道师爷这么能喝,当初自己就不强帮他挡酒了  
谢金不言语，只是注视着李鹤东  
过了今天，他与李鹤东的关系就只剩朋友这一层了，再无其他可能  
都说一醉解千愁，但是他就是醉不了,李鹤东的意识由清醒渐渐变得模糊，最后蜷缩在沙发上睡了起来  
谢金试探着喊了几声鹤东，那人只是发出几声甜腻的哼哼声，没有其他反应，谢金拿过毯子盖在他身上，轻轻按摩李鹤东的额头，喝了这么多明早又该头疼了，也许是由于酒精使李鹤东皮肤温度高的吓人，身体不自觉的像低温物体靠近，下意识贴上谢金的手掌，如同幼猫一般蹭了蹭  
谢金苦笑，事到如今他仍然是放不下，李鹤东一个动作一句话他的心都被牵动着  
酒精的驱使下，谢金坐到李鹤东的身边，深情注视着身下的人，沉睡中的李鹤东看起来人畜无害，谁能想到他苏醒着的时候拿刀都不发怵，谢金的目光最终停留在李鹤东的唇上  
鬼使神差地伸手去触碰，勾勒着他的唇型  
丰润而柔软  
谢金俯身狠狠吻上，带着他对李鹤东所有的执念，随着起身离开的一瞬间，尽然消散  
泪水无法抑制地夺眶而出  
这些年的压抑着的情感喷涌而出  
李鹤东永远都不会知道，谢金心底里最深处的秘密，仅仅关于他  
台上台下  
我眼里是你  
心里也是你  
只是  
你从来都不知道


End file.
